1. Field
The following description relates to an objective lens driving unit and an optical pickup device adopting the same, and additionally, to an objective lens driving unit having an improved lens unit suspension structure and an optical pickup device adopting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An objective lens driving unit in an optical pickup device has a structure of a voice coil motor (VCM) and includes a static structure and a moving structure. The static structure includes a permanent magnet and a yoke; and the moving structure includes a driving coil and an objective lens. In general, the moving structure is supported by a plurality of suspension wires with respect to the static structure. The suspension wires provide an electrical connection that applies a driving voltage used in lens focusing and tracking control to the driving coil. In general, a cylindrical terminal to which the driving coil is wound is disposed in a body of the moving structure and the suspension wires are bonded to the cylindrical terminal by soldering. The conventional structure by which the driving coil and the suspension wires are connected to one cylindrical terminal prohibits further reduction in the size of a conventional objective lens driving unit. Accordingly, the connection structure of the suspension wires and the coil requires further refinement.